Her worst nightmare
by Harleenquinzel085
Summary: Ana senior at WSU when the worst thing in her life happens she is drugged & raped in alley behind the club, the doctor that saw her was Dr. Christian Grey. Christian saw Ana at the club hours earlier before getting called into work but only thought her rapist was her boyfriend, now here in his office he has to tell her she is pregnant with other man's baby. Question is, who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Given the fact that I Ana Steele can't keep my jeans one for five minutes has left my womb full of a baby, one that a unknown father has laid claim to. It was a simply an accident. Well if you call me tripping and falling onto his penis an accident? Well I was drugged. Somebody put something in my drink and I only had one drink and I was falling over people. I just remember Christian. Then nothing. But I woke up in an alley with my panties missing and my skirt ridden up exposing my bare bottom, I called 9-1-1, and they took me to hospital and checked me in and sure enough the person who was checking me out was Dr. Christian Grey, I remembered him briefly from the club, I explained what happened as I did I couldn't stop crying even worse I had no medical insurance to cover my stay in the hospital, and late was in St. Bart's with her family I went out thinking it was a good idea to meet somebody new.

Now three months later the proof of that night still was in my belly. I would had taken the drugs DR. Grey gave me but I didn't want to be sick and all I could hear or see is dollar signs if I pushed one of those designer pills down my throat. I threw up three times since getting home Saturday morning I'm in a full course load for becoming a photographer, and my lab partner Jose getting some sunrise pictures. But even there I was being over behind a bushing throwing up. I stopped at a drug store praying it was a flu bug but I bought 3 tests, I peed on the first one, waiter two minutes, pregnant. My eyes almost fell out of my head. I grabbed the next one and looked in the toilet bowl that housed the last bit of pee. Ok but no. I put the test back and grabbed all I could find in the house to make me pee in the house. I drank my weight in water and did jumping jacks hoping something would happen, sure enough I ran back to my bathroom and peed on both sticks both read pregnant. I remembered Dr. Grey have his personal cell in case there was something else it was three month very unlikely he would remember me, I punched his number into my iPhone and listened as it rang twice then a purr answered the phone. "Anastasia"

"Yep, I have a problem." He sighed as if he knew what it was.

"you didn't take the morning after pill did You?"

I shook my head but he couldn't see me but I did say "no I didn't have coverage and I was scared that it would cost me money, money I don't have"

"well do you have money for food? Diapers? Formula?" I broke down I know he wasn't the father. But God this stinks

"no but if it meant catching my rapist, won't this be a good thing?"

"yes but what if you want a life outside of this baby, it's now forever gone."

"I know, ok, well it wasn't like I had a life before this baby, so I understand there will be no life during this thing." He let out another sign.

"this thing is called parenthood, you wouldn't get glimmer or brownie points, there will be days you want to jump off a bridge and others you want to go awe your so cute. But if I were you I would get the amniocentesis and then abort the baby."

I'm in shock. "how can you kill an innocent child?"

"a child that will have a father of a rapist is that what you want? God I had you pegged as a smart woman!"

"I am smart!" I yelled into the phone.

"ok, ok look sorry that was completely unnecessary then again I was put of line. So look I will see you later today? I have a few appointments to push around But I can see you in an" he paused "two hours?"

"yeah Ok," I nodded. I wanted this baby but Dr. Grey was right I couldn't keep it. Maybe adopt it out?

"Great see you at noon." I heard the phone click off as it did, I went back to my room and laid there and cried. How could I have been so stupid?

Christian's P.O.V.

I had Elena Lincoln's pap at 12 noon but I had to see Ana again, she was different like frighten and alone different since I. Saw her at the club I knew she was high as a kite and I saw the man whom picked her up but I thought it was her boyfriend, before she got into her drink I told her my name, Then a waitress came by and gave her a drink I don't remember what it was but after a few hits she was roofied. I had to make a few calls.

"Dr. Trevalen-Grey,"

"Hi mom, I know you hate doing this, but can you take over one of my patients today?"

She cringed knowing why I got into gynecology, I lost a bet with my brother, and I actually don't mind looking up a woman's vagina, but my mother was in Pediatrics, she dealt with the business end of my clientele when they were post-pregnant and toddlers. But she couches me through some of the most difficult moments a doctor could have. My worst was telling a mother of her first newborn whom she had tried for a very long time have the child pass away while I tried to save him, he just couldn't be revived. My mother and I cried in the stairwell of the hospital that day.

"please don't say Elena, I can't stand hearing one of her horrible dirty jokes as I put the speculum in."

Then I had a brief light bulb since this case would go to trail, and I liked Ana a lot. Maybe.

"Actually no, it's a new case a rape case." My mother gasped.

"Not that sweet girl from WSU? Wasn't she a virgin when they raped her, oh what a poor girl, well what's wrong?"

"I did her rape kit on her but it came back clean like the man used a condom and I guess a few swimmers got free and well I need an amniocentesis test on her. I need you to do it because in the event this goes to trail,"

"which it will" my mother added.

"I need to be removed from the case as much as possible." As I finished my mother signed.

"You like this young woman don't you?"

"it's possible but I saw her the night she was raped I wish I was more in tune to protect her."

"We grant serenity on things we can't change. Make peace with it and help this woman now."

"I will but can you take her?"

"yes I can take her on Christian but we need to get her somebody for the future, maybe Dr. Green? She's good with this kind of work."

I nodded. Thinking of the last time I had good doctor tied up to my penthouse in Eslaca her begging to fuck her harder and me taking my sweet time caressing her body. "I know,"

I ended the call shortly after and washed up as my assistant Andrea informed me my next patient was in the next room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ana's P.o.v.

I got Kate to drive me to the clinic, "I don't see why you can't go to my doctor." Kate remarked on the way to the clinic, I didn't like her Doctor Hyde would look at me like is if I was a piece of meat.

"This one had a last minute opening, just Kate don't ask any questions, I just want you to support me and we can talk later."

We got into the clinic and Kate took over, sometimes I liked her domination side but I didn't care really I didn't want another man looking up my business end, but Christian was different, he cared about me. "Anastasia Steele!" The nurse called out with her clipbroad in front of her, Kate bounce up with me in tow, "here she is!" Kate announced, God I wanted the floor to swallow me up. "Now do you want me in there with you or can you do this on your own?" Kate asked. It's a pap to check on my baby. A baby I didn't want or need and more then likely going to give up for adoption. I shook my head not wanting to say much more on why we were there. The nurse guided me to the first empty room with a exam table, a desk, a few chairs with old subscriptions to modern mother and today's parent. I looked to the desk a picture of an older man, I didn't think Christian was Gay, then I looked to another picture one of a family, two boys one little girl and a mother and father, the father looked seminar to the man below, just as I was about to pick up the pictures I jumped at the sound of the door rattling, in came Kate.

"Oh my God I know why we are here!" She exclaimed.

"You do?" Now she was too excited to figure out my pregnancy.

"Christian Grey is the most sought after gynaecologist in all of Seattle! That's why we are here you FINALLY got in for an appointment, lucky girl, I have been on his list for months!" She paused, "wait how you get in so fast?"

Thinking fast to her constant babbling "I called this morning they said they would take me right away."

It wasn't a great lie but really the man gave me his personal cell number. How much more of an open door to call him was there then that. Just as I said that in walked in an older woman, "hello Ana I'm Doctor Grace Trevillion-Grey I have been updated on the events, do you want your friend, partner to stay?"

"Wait? What event are we talking here?" Kate exclaimed, then her face turned from question to excitement. "Did it finally happen? Oh God I have waited for this day forever, finally somebody has popped your cherry! Thank God I thought you were going to turn into a Nun or a prude." She smiled, "tell me all about it!" My face was white as a sheet, Kate with her smiling mouth hanging open, Dr. Trevillion-Grey took Kate by the arm, and calmly spoke.

"My dear I think it's best you wait outside." Kate face turned to confusion, but left. I pulled my jacket closer to my body. "It's ok I have had small work in this type of matter however the Doctor you want to see about this is on her honeymoon."

"What?" I cleared my throat "what about Dr. Grey?"

"He has a full schedule, personally I think he did a fine job of taking your rape kit but he actually wants to see your personally not as a patient I think it is best you see me or my colleague Dr. Green. Are you ok with that?" She reassured me.

"Yes" I nodded as well.

"That's great, why not we get your clothes off or at least the bottom half we need to check out how far along you are." I looked at her and to the door I had a hard time getting naked in fact I haven't taken my shoes off in going to bed in fear he will find me and rape me again. "It's ok l promise nobody will hurt you. Do you want the blonde in here with us?" I shook my head. "Would you like me to leave you alone? And you can be comfortable that way?" I nodded. With that the Doctor left the room. I looked around again, she left a thin white sheet there, I heard the door rattle again, but who walked in was somebody I thought I would never see again. "Christian." I whispered.

"Hello Ana, do you need some help?" I nodded, Doctor Trevillion-Grey came in after him, "Christian, we need to approach this solution with caution and you shouldn't be here. If this does go to trial you need to remove yourself completely." He nodded,

"I'll call you later Ana" turned and left with his mother, went to the door to make sure nobody came in while I was half naked and put the chair under the knob. It does work like it did in the movies but it would stop the next person from coming in. I dropped my pants took off my shoes my toenails a happy pink colour with a flower now a slate sad daisy. I got them when I was going out now three months later they were there just chipped and discoloured. I pulled the sheet around my hips and hopped up on the table, as I did I heard a knock on the door, "Ana are you decent?" Dr. Trivillien-Grey asked through the door.

I nodded then yelled "yes Ma'am" the door opened then banged against the chair, "what on earth?" I jumped up and ran over to the chair pulling it away from the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am just people were coming in and out and I just didn't want to be interrupted again." I blurted out.

"It's perfectly understandable dear, let's get this done quickly so we can find out about this." She brought in all the equipment she needed. I lay still thinking about the little person in my womb. Kate must be outside pacing, personally I don't care, I think if it came down to it I would want her out. I looked up as Doctor Trivillen-Grey pulled the needle out of my tummy. "All done, in a few days we will have all the information we need for a solid case, I assume as soon as we find the scumbag who did this to you, you will press charges will you not?" I nodded. Charges? What does she mean? I had police officers coming to. My door right after the rape asking me questions, questions I didn't know the answers too, after a while I felt as if they were repeating themselves. Doctor Trivillen-Grey gave a few minutes to get repositioned, as I did she grabbed the wand and it some lube on it, there by my face I didn't notice it until now was a tv. I clicked it on, and a blue and white image of lines came up.

"What you look-ing for?" I asked as she inserted the wand.

"Well first stop maybe Narnia, second stop, your baby." I looked from the doctor to the screen and there it was, my baby, my fuzzy little one.

"It's tiny," I remarked.

"You should see how big they get when they are ready to come out." I was mesmerized but the baby, "so Christian did talk to you briefly about it, do you want to have an abortion? I can see that little one will come into your life and everything else will not exist." I didn't hear her, I was staring at the blip.

"What's that flicker? Is that normal?" I asked.

"That one?" She pointed to the screen with me. I nodded. "It's the baby's heart." I knew I had to do it, but I didn't want to see the flicker stop.

"I want to give the baby up, I can't not know this baby's fate but I want to see some parents get a child because of my foolish actions." I put my finger over the heart, as if to feel it's beats.

"I will get a social worker on your case and see you get the best that you can for this child." I snapped my head back.

"I don't have insurance that's why I never took the morning after pill." I almost yelped. She had taken the wand out but there was blip on the screen still.

"I know that dear, but know that Christian sees something in you and he wants to help you. So all medical costs will go through him. Don't worry about it." She smiled as I pulled my knees together.

"What if I change my mind at the end and want to keep it, will he expect reimbursement?" She shook her head.

"Ana, my son is a good man, he won't take money from you. And as far as the baby goes how do you feel about it?"

I pulled my body into a ball personally it was a child, a child I didn't want to murder in my body. I didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, or names, it had no emotions, in one big breath a sob came choking out of my body. I covered my eyes as if I was scared to let another stranger see my tears fall. "I want the baby," I sobbed, "but not it came from somebody who raped me." Two enveloping arms came around me and rubbed my back.

"You're too late to get it aborted now, so how about this, we will play it by ear and if you want to give it up for adoption I know a few families whom are trying for they're first child and would love a baby to adopt. If you change your mind then it's ok. It's not the man whom put in there but it's the people who help raise your child after it's born, it may not rape the next girl but that's how you raise it. Understand?" I nodded. "Does blonde know you are pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"No, not yet, in fact I'm scared to tell her." I remarked.

"Well she looks like a woman who wants all the facts so how about you tell her what you know and I will fill in the rest. Ok?" I nodded.

"Okay." I replied. She let go of me as I sat there and sobbed, just as she opened the door Kate was right outside.

"Took you guys long enough, I never get a treatment this long with my doctor, like in, out, and done." She snapped her fingers I flinched at the sound I hated when she did that. Kate looked at my tear stained face as she did it clicked in something was wrong.

"Hey Steele why you crying?" I sniffed as She spoke.

"If I tell you you can't freak out." She nodded, I hoped she would understand. "Kate, I'm pregnant."

The words were out, as they hit her she became weak as if my words were a weapon. She gathered herself together as she did she began spiking again.

"This explains a lot, like your mood swings, your eating, and the early morning throw ups, I get it now." She beamed, and came in for a hug, "this is so great José will be so happy!" I had to push her off.

"Jose isn't the father" I said, she stiffened.

"What then who is the dad?" She fired back, my eyes darted to the floor, "answer me!" She yelled.

"Sweetheart," Doctor Trilliven-Grey spoke up causing Kate to turn her head. "We're in a doctors office lower your voice, and Ana may never give that answer,"

"Why not?" Kate fired back.

"Because I was raped while you were away in Barbados." I whispered. Her head snapped back to me.

"Oh" were her only words out of her mouth. I lay back down on the exam table I just wanted to lay there and die, with or without blip, this was going to be the hardest day of my life.

Rapist P.O.V

Seeing her across the bar her brown lock swishing about, I want her, I go to her, "excuse me but you are the most beautiful girl in here, can I buy you a drink?" She accepts as she does, she turns from me as if somebody taps on her shoulder it's a friend or a girl no it's a guy, he whispered something to her, I about to leave her but I want her, my dick wants her, she needs to be fucked and fucked like no other man will fuck her. I look to her drink I pour the magic stuff in if anything she will be mine by the end of tonight.

A few hours later she stumbling, I grab her as that boy or man follows behind her. "It's ok I got her" I answer back. I have all I need to make this happen. I have no condoms but I have a douce to wash away all the evidence. I take her to the alley, pull down her panties, as I did she wimped I shoved my cock into her she was tight, like a virgin tight, she didn't scream as I rocked my hips inward and out, it won't take much but I was close, I came inside of her, she didn't know what had happened as I pulled out I took out the douce and stuck up inside of her in hopes to wash away most if not all the evidence. I sat her down on the cold ground I took her panties as a trophy. It wasn't my first rape but it won't be my last, I would swear up and down it would be, but it wasn't. I got home and was about to jump in the shower and as I took off my pants I looked down at my dick, it was sticky and covered in, I hurled I can't believe it. I fucked a Virgin tonight one thing I would never do was fuck a virgin.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok heads up this a shorter chapter but I had a day off and I wanted to tie up a few things with the next chapter the forth one will be longer and maybe Christian and Ana will see each other again, but now I will give you a cherry off of my nightmare subsea and tell you who it is. Happy reading ladies ps all mistakes are mine please be gentle if I missed something.

Chapter 3

Christian P.O.V.

I sit in my office I didn't like Elena Lincoln she made it uncomfortable for me as well as my mother. I wanted to drop her but really she made big donations to our organization, that I just waved it off. But really I wanted Anastasia, I wanted to check up on that baby, but my mother was right, if they found the man who raped her then it was best to say away, I thought back to that night.

 _Flashback_

 _In the club there is, beautiful Anastasia, her and friend Kate came in just before graduation and I was helping Kate with her interview but there was Ana, in a red skirt, a black top. "Hey remember me?" I called out to her she leaned in from the guy at the bar, I got a look at him, he had blue eyes, blonde shaggy hair, six foot frame, I knew I didn't like him he didn't strike me the time to rape women. Ana took a sip of her rum and coke. We went on the floor to go dancing as we did Ana started acting out of character, getting sloppy and messy. She put her drink down and started falling down, I began helping her up, then the blonde guy came back and grabbed her. There was something darker in his eyes, "I got her," he then took her from my hands and left with her in his arms, he couldn't support her like I could I should have chased after her but Elliot was here celebrating his big deal with his new company Grey Construction. I turned back to him, "you know that hot piece of ass?" He asked,_

 _"I did, I don't now." I replied._

 _End Flashback_

I picked up my phone I had the card from the police officer who helped in the case, I called him,

"Officer Taylor," He answered.

"Officer Taylor, its Doctor Christian Grey, the one who performed the rape kit for your case."

"Yes that's right Dr. Grey, do you have any new information for me." He was curt right to the point.

"Yes two things first, I remember the man who raped Anastasia, I shouldn't but I was in the club with her when she was raped."

"Uh huh?" He replied, "and the other?" He wanted to get me off the phone fast but this will make him question everything.

"The rape kit came back with no proof of a condom used but also they used a douce of something to wash what evidence they had out of her, however one swimmer got free." I replied in a clam voice.

"What you saying Dr. Grey?" He took the same tone with me back,

"I'm saying the good girl is expecting a child, we have performed a amniocentesis test on her but that should be back in a few hours as well, I would like to sit down with one of your finest sketch artist to come up with a details of her rapist? Can we get that done in the next day or two?" Knowing this being Seattle the finest artist meant who had this afternoon off from a coffee shop.

"I have a guy right now who is free she can come by your office and draw him up." Officer Taylor said into the phone.

"Great set it up I'm here until 3:30 today in fact come by then." I replied cheerfully however the officer didn't like my tone and stayed clipped and short with me until the end of our call.

By 3:30 rolled around I had enough of my day and I wanted to go home. Just as about to leave Officer Taylor and his sketch artist came in.

"Dr. Grey this is Leila Williams one of our finest in Seattle, she can help us with the case." I shook the girls hand, in one moment her eyes shot downward is if she knew something I didn't.

"Come in" I ushered them in. Officer Taylor sat in one of my chairs facing the desk as did Leila Williams. Leila sat quietly, as did I, "Dr. Grey?" I turned to Officer Taylor. "Can you tell Leila what the man looked like?" I nodded. I took a seat behind my desk.

"Sure thing" I began launching into my disruption of the man who was Ana's raspiest. Leila pulled back slowly after a few minutes after I was finished. I noticed Leila had her eyes closed as she drew out her picture until finally, she looked down and looked at the picture.

"I know this man." She noted.

"Who is he?" Officer Taylor asked as I looked the picture.

I sighed, "that's him!"

Rapist P.O.V. 3 months ago

I wake up the morning of me raping miss Anastasia Steele, her panties are still in my hand, I sniff them over and over again her moist sense ticking my nose, I run my hand up and down my shaft consisting she was a virgin, she was mine, all mine. A loud banging came on my door it's 9 am who could this be now, my landlord was out of town so maybe it was somebody important. I walked up bare ass naked and threw the panties on the bed they will have to wait. I opened my apartment door a crack and peeked around the corner, just the police, again.

"Officer Taylor, what do I owe this visit now for?" He barged in like it was his place.

"I'm glad where past the formelodies of you putting clothes on, but a young WSU was raped last night and I was just checking to see where you were Paul?" I walked past him and grabbed some jeans and stuffed the panties into my pocket in a hast.

"I was here, all night, playing Halo 7 ask my mom upstairs." I fired back.

"You don't mind if we check your log in times?" He asked I hated this the invasion of privacy, all because I touched a girl years ago, unfortunately, she wasn't the first girl I touched. Not was or will be the last.

"No knock your self out." I click into the game and show my log in and log out times, I was logged in but not playing, this would be enough to get him off my back and get out of my space. Sure enough he waved it off as he always did and walked out.

I turned off the game and pulled out my phone I looked at the pictures I took of Ana's sweet little vagina, I want that right hole again, as I thought about it I clicked to some prom with brunettes in it, and stroked my dick holding her panties in her hand to catch my hot load.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok I'm doing this for the 3rd time now, so if you see any grammer or spellyou serious? errors, my bad! Trying to update quickly. So I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for reading it!_

Chapter 4

Ana's p.o.v.

Kate and I went home in silence. I wanted nothing to do with anybody I wanted to lay in bed and die in peace. With all the doctors had to do while the baby was in me, made me regret keeping it. But now I had no choice to keep it. I could give it to a family who needed it more then me. As we pulled in I looked at Wanda, my faithful old blue beetle, Jose's dad and him rebuilt it for my sweet 16th, my dad died when I was really young and my mother well she was there. But between her finding love or not finding love I was a distraction to her. I lived with my uncle Ray and his wife. They loved me like the daughter they couldn't have. They had one boy, but I never met him.

Kate took her arm around me as we went inside our apartment, she asked. "Would you like some tea Ana?" Normally I would be making the tea, but I wanted her to take care of me, I nodded and went to my room. I pulled back the covers and slid into bed. She came in a few minutes later and put the teacup down on the nightstand and came over to the other side, she slid into my other half of the bed.

"Do you want your shoes off?" She asked. I shook my head, the only time I took them off was when I went for a shower and even then I wanted to not wash my feet and leave them on. "Come on Ana, you are safe here, I will sleep here with you until you are better"

"What if I never am?" I asked.

"I will still sleep in this bed with you whenever you need me." She countered. I let out a soft sob. "He not only stole something but he broke something of mine, he is a fucking deadman to me."

"What did he break?" I asked.

"My best friend." She whispered and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Don't worry if you decided to keep or adopt the baby out, we will find a way to raise it. We can do this, you and me."

"What about you being a doctor? Don't you want to be doctor?" I asked knowing Kate's dream was to go into paediatrics.

"I do, but writing that article on made me think twice about being a doctor, maybe I should go in and be a reporter." Knowing her father sank about a quarter of a million dollars for education alone as well as her apartment and frivolous spending, me in that part, for her to up change careers would break his heart then again he own Kavagan Media. So it might not be as bad as I thought. I don't know how long I laid there but soon I was sleeping.

A few hours later I am awoken by arguments in the other room. "Jose now is not a good time."

"I have to see her somebody from the clinic saw my Annabelle and I have to know she is ok?" Jose questioned, he had been hurt by our break up months ago but I agreed to take pictures with him until he graduated then we'd move on, I saw him more as a brother then a lover in fact the whole 6 months we were together I never got butterflies in my tummy, I never got the feeling of falling like he did. I never slept with him either. I pulled the blanket closer around me as Jose entered my room, if he touched me so help me God my foot would end up in his nut sack provided he had one, the man was one big pussyfooter. "Annie are you ok?" He calmly asked. Now here is where I came in to fake it.

"I'm fine Jose, I'm just a little under the weather." I sat up and reached for my now cold tea.

"Rumour has it you are the girl who was raped and now your pregnant with twins, is it true?" He asked as he knelt by my bed.

"Twins, wow, well one out of two of the rumours is true." I wasn't going to tell him I was raped and had my rapist baby in me. "Jose you can't tell anyone, but I am pregnant." His face turned to shock then awe.

"I knew it, the throwing up in the bushes. It was you, but why lie?" He probed.

He pulled his body closer up onto the bed, I moved my body away from him almost a dead give away that something was up.

"Jose I only met the father one time and it was a drunken mess. So I don't like telling people about it, not even my mother, so please let's just keep this secret on the down low." He nodded hopefully it sank it for him.

"Ok but please let me do one thing and show off your beautiful self in some pregnancy pictures?" He was sweet, I'll give him that. I nodded, he kissed my head and left. "And if there is anything you need, support, driving to doctors appointments, cleaning, cook, foot rubs, let me know. I wanna help." Kate grabbed him as he was walking out.

"Thanks Jose we'll call you if there is anything we need." She talked to him a little bit as he walked out but I didn't hear them. I took another sip of my cold tea again. I looked ahead and there wasn't much to do but read and play on my tablet. The one I got from Jose when we started working together.

I looked up my Facebook played candy crush, and looked up Dr. Christian Grey, as I did, Kate came in.

"I'm stepping out to go to the Market, would you like to come or you want to stay here and rest?" I looked at her my hair was still disheveled from my afternoon nap, and my clothes needed to be changed and my shoes well stank.

"I'll come I can't live in this room for ever, just give me a bit to change." I remarked.

I got up and looked in my clothes most things were for winter and it was summer outside. I pulled out a pair of old faded jeans and a purple t-shirt. I took out a pair of flip flops and combed my unsubmissive hair into a pony tail. I bit my lip, _"it will do"_ I thought.

"Can we take my car?" I asked, knowing Kate's BMW had the leg room and the storage I just wanted to feel in control of something, she nodded.

"Sure." We went to the garage and got into my old girl and I started her up, I put her in reverse and pulled out of the garage, the market was only 5 minutes away drive time but I wanted to get out and go further. "The market is this way," Kate commented.

"How about we go to Pike place?" I asked, She nodded. I think Kate was going to let me get away with murder at this point because I was raped. We found parking and walked over to the market. With the venders selling they're crap I just wanted to be outside in the sun and free from the apartment. We walked around until Kate found all she needed, until I saw him again. Kate saw him too.

"That's Dr. Christian Grey." She exclaimed loudly. "I'm going to say Hello," I nodded,

"Sure I'm going to find a place that has ice cream." I brought my wallet but I didn't want Christian to see me, so I tucked into Rocky Mountain chocolate company. I picked out my flavours, two scoops one Vanilla the other Chocolate. When I got my cone I spun around to come face to face with Kate and Christian. _"Crap!"_ I thought.

"It's good your eating but you should have more of a cleaner diet right now." Christian remarked.

"Why you follow me?" I asked.

"I didn't, Kate did, she said hey and when we turned around you were gone, I thought pregnant and hungry, why not ice cream." I started nibbing on my ice cream as he was talking. He was right. I was hungry. But for salad and steak, I smiled as I licked my ice cream.

"I didn't want to be seen Christian." He nodded.

"I hear you but I need to see you." He remarked. _Awkward!_

"Really now" I asked. "Why?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"To check up on the baby." I nodded again.

"Fair point but really I am in good hands with Kate." I had paid for my ice cream, but I was ready to go. I looked to Kate whom was off looking at caramels.

"Kate!" I called to her, she turned. "I'm ready, do you want to go?" She nodded.

"I was waiting on you babes. Let's go." I bypassed Christian on my way out, he followed after us. Kate had a few bags I offered to take a few but she said,

"You got a lot to carry plus ice cream, I'm ok." She beamed at me and walked a little ahead Christian came up beside me.

"Ana, look you may not want my help but really who is going to help you when Kate gets a night shift or you have to work? Please let me help you." He was persistent.

I nodded, "Ok, but what will we do? As friends?" I didn't want to friend zone him but I didn't want have another penis inside of me right now if ever.

"We can play broad games, watch movies, do all the things friends do." I licked my now melting ice cream, "here let me," he took my hand and licked up and the droplets of cream that had escaped down my hand, he licked the chocolate and vanilla so they won't melt anymore. "Better?"

"You didn't ask if I was done with it." I retorted.

"No but you were having trouble so I saved you having a sticky clean up." He smiled, in that moment, I let out a giggle, the first one I had in months.

Rapist p.o.v.

I'm looking for a new target, one I can get to easy, the virgin has been the only thing I have been thinking of for months and now my cock aches for her sweet body again I need a release as I think I found a girl I hear that giggle, my head snaps back to the sound, that giggle, I know that giggle, that's giggle she gave me to blow me off, I found her, my sweet, I have found you and soon again I will have you, I look to the man eating her ice cream cone I wish I was there to eat and nib at her cone. I disappeared across the street not wanting to be seen by her or him, she might remember me, doubtful but I never knew. I saw her blonde friend the one whom lived with her, with miss Ana I did some recon on her to see if she would tell anybody and really I wanted her all to myself. I want her every night her tight bangble body. I got a page from the company I worked for asking me where I was, I texted back saying I was late but I would be there soon.

My boss came up to me "Paul your late what the fuck man?" I looked up my boss up and down. Working in construction was hard but my boss was the real hard ass.

"Sorry Mr. Grey I don't have excuse for you this time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know I haven't updated much but I wanted to make this a great chapter again since the last one was so short, I should mention I am working on this the trainer and a lions devotion as well, to say the least, my imagination is in overdrive, plus getting a business off the ground and working out with my trainer. Yeah I'm busy. But I wanted to write this and this is the last one for a bit but the Trainer will be updated soon. In the mean time, enjoy. Ps all mistakes are mine, I don't own fifty shades of grey. Thanks and I welcome negative as well as positive feedback. Thanks**

Chapter 5

Christian's P.o.v.

Running into Katherine was the breath of fresh air I needed, after dealing with officer Taylor lover eyes Lelia Williams, I wanted out of my office and I walked to pike place for my afternoon coffee when the little tenacious blonde came bouncing over, we spoke briefly when she turned to check on Ana she was gone. Lucky for me I knew where she might be. After finding her in the ice cream store we walked out and talked. I felt eyes on me but I waved it off, I wanted Ana's undivided attention. We walked to a local coffee shop I wanted her to eat something other then ice cream. She wanted a tea and I ordered her a tea with a blueberry muffin. I got myself a latte, I took it back to the table she picked something in the back hidden, perfect. Right now I got she didn't want to be seen, with her rapist on the lose.

"So how do you feel?" I asked as I placed the tray in front of her and sat down across from her.

She perked up and smiled, "I feel great!" She exclaimed. When seconds before I saw how sad and lonely she looked, she looked like she was depressed but with the baby I couldn't prescribe her pills. So for nine months she will be like this, I thought quickly about talking to my mom about getting her to take some pills.

"You think you are but I can tell how sad you really are." I spoke.

She sighed, "is it that obvious?" I nodded. "How can I get excited about a serious mistake like this?" I rubbed her arm, I didn't like the purple shirt on her she must have just put it on to brighten up. I came closer to her, I pulled the food closer to her. "I'm not hungry Christian, please stop." I looked around only a few diners heard her then continued with writing. I pulled away a little bit the poor girl was going to have a rough pregnancy, and all I could do was sit back and watch. I wanted to do more for her but really I couldn't, I looked her over.

"Come on, take your tea and let's go." She picked up her cup and left the muffin behind as much as I hated the idea of food going left uneaten, my training with starving children in Africa left me with a new found prepose for life but having her here now she didn't have to eat nor want to but couldn't kill her self like this. We walked together through the market and let her lead, soon we found Kate making some last minute purchases and I followed them to her car. "This is me." She looked over her blue death trap. "Didn't know I had a thing for classic cars huh?" She seemed happy for a moment.

"I don't thing is road worthy." I was shocked Kate would let her drive this.

"Well she has a few bumps on her but she is mine." Ana retorted back.

"Please let me take you girls home in my car and can get this one towed away or scrapped. Kate bounced outta the car, "yes please!"

Ana held her ground. "No Kate, don't." She then turned to me "Dr. Grey that is a nice offer but I will have to decline, this is the only thing I have control over and I would rather drive us home." She shot Kate a look and she climbed back in. As did Ana, she started the car and took off, I could give her so much more in this life, including a better life for her child.

Over the next few days I became swamped with patients and soon I was dreaming of Ana over and over again. I got a call from Andrea saying the test came back for Anastasia Steele's amniocentesis test, and that I should look them over. I almost slammed the phone down as I ran out to the front desk. I quickly ran back to the office as I did I looked briefly at the results paper, the fathers notes or DNA were not in the file. I called the office that did the tests and found that only the fluid in the womb was only taken not blood of the baby. I thanked them for they're time and moved on to calling Anastasia right then.

"Hello?" She answered. I wanted that voice to be breathless when she was talking to me, I cleared my throat to talk, "Anastasia this is Dr. Christian Grey, your results from the amniocentesis came back, and I was wondering if you wanted to know how your baby was, would you like to come in and have a sit down?"

"Sure I will drive down in a few minutes." Then the line went dead, I didn't have the heart to tell her that in seven more months the baby would have his blood pulled out and we would find the father then. But that's ok. In the back of my mind I hope she didn't take the death trap of a car.

Around 2 pm Ana came into my office, a little later then I thought but I didn't care she was here.

"So did you find out who did this to me?" She asked hopeful,

I looked to my left and back to her again, here it goes time to be her doctor.

"Anastasia the amniocentesis test came back and it didn't have the DNA of the father in the results, I'm so sorry." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank fuck!" She said.

"Excuse me?" Appalled she would say that out load let alone in my office. A slow smile played on her lips.

"Sorry but I didn't want to know, as far as I know he gave me a mistake, a mistake I am going to give away." She wiped a stray tear that had fallen.

"It doesn't have to be like that, I was feeling angry you didn't do what you were told that day. But now I am happy you having the baby, because if he did this to another girl we can stop him." I told her. "Plus if you feel something for this child you can privately adopt the child out so you can see him or her. Or both."

"Both?" She noted. I did look at her results it's was my mom's job to talk to her but I had to know and from looking at the results it was two for the price of one. The ultrasound only saw one but they pulled it from the second sack and it had two make ups of cells. So in short. A slow smile played on my lips,

"I think my mother should tell you I wanted to see you before she gave you your results." I picked up the phone only to have her grab it from me.

"No Christian you tell me! Now!"

"Demanding little thing aren't we?" She sat down as I put the phone on it's cradle. "It might be twins that's all I can say I will let my mom tell you the sex"

"Christian!" She pushed and yelled.

"Twin girls ok?" I laughed. She sat there in shock. She looked pale, she was about to stand then "I have to..." she collapsed in my office "shit Ana!"

Ana's P.o.v

"Twin girls ok?" Twins? Twins? My other said in her pregnancy something about two babies being in there but one of them didn't make it. But twins? I needed air as soon as I pushed myself up the blood rushed to my head. And I fell to the floor, I woke up with Christian hovering over me. "You ok?" I felt my head and looked for blood, but nothing. I nodded.

"Yeah just the shock of twins, my mother said something of twins but are you sure?"

"We have to do an ultrasound right now but only if you are up for it." I nodded listening to his words that sounded like sticky sweetness. He helped me up and walked down the hallway to the ultrasound room, I almost turned back around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't afford to get on the table for the ultrasound." I whispered.

"Anastasia, you are blessed with two beautiful mistakes, let me help you, if that man won't have spiked your drink, if I had just taken you as my own that man won't have touched you. It's partly my fault. Please let me make it up by paying for your care and treatment." I didn't want his care.

"No." I stormed out, if he thinks I am going to let him pay for a mistake that wasn't even his, it was my fault, I took a sip I let myself fall into that strangers arms it was my fault. All of my fault. I went to the parking lot I didn't want ass to give me shit about my car so I took Kate's I climbed in and started the engine. I will find a free clinic but I don't want his help, he is not the father. And by the looks of things I don't need him to be. The babies will find another home and I will make sure they are well care for. I backed out of the garage and raced to the exit of the parking lot only to slam on the car breaks even before coming to the street, there was Dr. Grey and he chased me out even Dr. Trevillion-Grey was there. What the he'll is going on? "Anastasia stop this nonsense, you may not even pregnant with twins just maybe one. We don't know, please come back inside." Dr. Grey calmly explained, I wiped my eyes of an escaped tear. "No get out of my way!"

"No!" He slammed his hands down on the front of the BMW, making me jump, as I did my foot release the break, I push it back but it was enough to push Dr. Grey to the ground, a gasp escaped my mouth and I put the car in park and jumped out. "Oh my God are you ok?" I asked getting down to his level as he looked up at me.

"You're an infuriating, stubborn woman hasn't anybody ever told you that?" I nodded and laughed.

"Kate has." I helped him up as I did he looked longingly into my eyes. In the first time since the rape, since the first boy, I wanted him to kiss me. He rubbed my cheek as he was about to lean in and kiss, we heard somebody clearing her throat, Dr. Trevillion-Grey was still there.

"Christian this is the time or the place." And she turned and left. He looked down cleared his throat, just before he left he said "come back tomorrow we need to do an emergency scan. Please show up." He turned and left. I was left holding my belly, housing my twin girls, I broke down crying as I was about to get into a deeper cry, a horn honking brought me back to the here and now. I climbed in and drove home.

Kate came home with my car, as she did she came to my room as I lay there resting. "I bought you something!" She was beside herself so I played happy for a few minutes and followed her out. There it was in my car wedged in pretty good was a baby crib. "What do you think we can set it up in your room and you can tend to baby or in the living room or we can get a bigger place and we can a room for baby, my smile broke and sadness swept over me. "What's wrong don't you like it?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Kate it's not that." She was going to hate me in about three seconds. "I found I might be on broad with more than one." It didn't stop her. She screamed with delight. "One for you one for me! Oh this is perfect! We be the happy mommies only not Gay but oh my God this is so perfect, daddy said he will get you the best lawyer to make sure your babies get the best of everything! Ana where you going?" I looked around I could feel it long before I left the bedroom but I was hoping the smell of everything in the house won't make me sick, but being so close to the car smell as well as the garbage, in a second..."retch" I got sick in the flower bed of Mrs. Jones our downstairs neighbour, Kate came running over and held my hair back. The older blue haired Betty came running out as I was upchucking in her pansy bed. "What is wrong with you child can't you get sick elsewhere?" She fired at me, as soon as I was sure all of the contents had come up, I looked over before I could speak, Kate did, "for your information Mrs. Jones Ana is pregnant with twins and the smell of your kitty litter box garbage is what made her sick, I think the punishment fit the crime. So please leave her alone." The old woman looked ready to rely only Kate looked ready to charge. With that the old woman backed off and went back inside, Kate pulled me back and helped me inside, I sat at the breakfast counter as she made me some tea. I took it and shuffled off to bed. As I did I took tentative sips and watched reruns of old tv shows on Netflix.

Around 11 pm I must have passed out but I was awoken by Kate's knocking. Only it wasn't Kate, it was Christian. He came in and I looked into his intense grey eyes. "Christian" I whispered.

"I know I missed you, make love to me." As soon as I heard that I sat straight up in bed. Gasping for air, pulling my hair back from my face. I needed something cold, it had only been hours since Kate showed me the crib to which I last heard José and her boyfriend Elliot came over to build, I walked out to the living room and in it sat Elliot, Jose and Christian and Kate nursing a white wine in her hands.

"No Christian it said screw this screw in with this joint." Elliot had the screws in his hand and was pointing it out in his other hand the instructions.

"Elliot, you like the Swedish people more than I do, so why you build this on your own, I'm getting another beer" watching Christian get up and walk over to the fridge, Jose was on the floor looking up YouTube videos on how to build cribs. I came out in my owl pyjama pants and my green hoodie. Kate noticed me first.

"Hey baby mama! Come on out we're building this just for you!" I looked at the two men on the floor smiling at me hopeful I will saying something sweet. I put on a fake smile and said, "thanks guys you are doing a great job, and I hope you will be here to build the next one if there is a little twin in there." I went to the kitchen there Christian who noticed me too but didn't smile. The other two were confused as hell. Kate waved her hands in the air! "I can't wait to see if there is two. Elliot," he looked up at her, "wouldn't that be fun?" The two looked at each other then Jose and Elliot looked at each other. "Nope!" Elliot shut her down quickly.

Jose went back to his phone, "not going to build the next one,"

Elliot chimed in "yeah sorry you will have to hire people to build the next one."

Kate smile faded, to which she landed on Christian, and he moved from her line of vision to which she followed him, and he finally ducked down in the kitchen. "Christian, please."

"Dr. Kavanaugh it isn't going to happen even if you paid me and you work in ER I work in gynaecology, unless you had a patient with an emergency hysterectomy it ain't going to happen!" She looked like her head was going to explode.

"Just because you won't help Ana building a extra crib?" She sputtered.

"What if there is no extra baby in there then you bought another crib for no reason" he pulled him up from the counter, "the fact you bought a crib without asking Ana if she wanted one. What if she wants to give up the baby or babies?" Kate then looked to me, then back to Christian, the boys stopped working to listen to Kate's answer it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kate shook her head, "Ana wants the baby, I know she won't want to kill or harm a child."

"That not the question Kate, I asked did you ask her if she wants to keep the child?" He repeated calmly.

She shook her head as if everything she dreamed of was going to come crashing down if my answer wasn't yes. Christian looked to his brother and Jose who took they're cues and they bounced up, Elliot didn't even kiss Kate good bye just bolted out the door saying something about calling tomorrow Jose didn't even say a word just ran out the door, Christian looked at me and said "see you tomorrow." He left and pulled the door closed, as he did a confused Kate looked to me and to my belly.

"Do you want to give up the baby?" She asked.

I stood there stunned, the answer wasn't coming fast enough, just as I opened my mouth I closed it and I opened it again.

"Well out with it!" She yelled.

I looked the half built crib the attempt, my friends cared if this baby did stay with me, I wanted it, but it would be a raspiest child.

I cried.

"Ana do you want this baby?" She asked me again.

"I don't know, I want it but I don't want my child to know it was conceived because her mother was foolish!" I fell to my knees in a howl came my body, Kate came around and held me.

"You were not a fool, it wasn't a foolish act, somebody stole my best friend's smile." She rocked me back and forth, me sobbing in her arms, until she said. "You should keep the baby, to prove to your child that her mother was strong, in a time of great weakness, she was strong not only kept her in your body but also decided to keep her close to your heart, that moment they take away that baby and put her into another women's arms you will second guess everything. You don't want that do you?" I shook my head. "I see it all the emergency delivery room some poor, young, unwed mother gives her baby away and there she is regretting it. I can't watch you give your baby away and I won't." I nodded, I wiped my eyes.

"But Kate you are not giving me a choice now, you are saying I should keep the baby. Or babies." I noted.

"It is your choice but I'm saying the minute you give that child or children away you are no longer welcome here, and I don't want to watch you give away your child. It is your choice but I am telling you what I'm willing to do." I nodded. I pulled up from the floor and walked into my bedroom. I laid down and fell asleep again. I dreamed my babies, my world filled with pink.

The next morning, I awoke and tried to keep any food in my belly, I went to the kitchen and made some oatmeal and took some premium plus crackers and nibbed on them. I looked at my email looking for job offers, I had a guy help me set up a website and I wasn't getting any job offers at least not yet, I looked around Instagram, and Facebook I didn't want to broadcast that I was pregnant. Knowing pregnant women didn't get any maturity leave or anything. I thought maybe if I made a Instagram video sharing my story maybe I would get some jobs. I went to the bathroom added a bit of makeup I put my hair back, and practiced what I wanted to say. When I was ready I went to my phone to make a video. I looked at my iPhone and pushed record.

"Hello there, my name is Ana Steele, and I am pregnant and a young WSU student, but not just any pregnant WSU student, but the one who was..." the video cut me off I added it to my story I reloaded my video and picked up where I was, "I was the one who was raped, I am carrying his children, I say children because my doctor thinks I have two on broad." The video ended again and as it did I added the video to my story, the next video I said "I'm a photographer and I'm looking for some work, I'm not making this video out of sympathy, I am looking for work, can you..." it cut me off again. Damn it! I posted the video to my story then added one more, "can you do me a favor and hire, so I can support this baby or babies I am decided to keep. All help will be greatly appreciated!" The last video ended with me smiling. I didn't expect anything out of it, but I did get some jobs from Instagram, I got my keys, my coat and my wallet and went to Dr. Grey's office, I left my phone at home.

Unexpected to know what or who saw that video.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know I just posted last night but I worked on this hard from this last night til now.** **I wanted to make this a great chapter again, I should mention I am working on this the trainer and a lions devotion as well, to say the least, my imagination is in overdrive. In the mean time, enjoy. Ps all mistakes are mine, I don't own fifty shades of grey. Thanks and I welcome negative as well as positive feedback. Thanks**

Chapter 6

Ana P.O.V.

I went into the office Dr. Trevillion-Grey, and waited I was getting stared at from all the girls and whispers too, like "that's her"

"The poor girl" the one that stung the most. "I would have killed the babies and not asked for help." By that one I heard the nurse say my name as I got up, all the women and men who saw my story watched me get up and walk into the doctor's office. Dr. Trevillion-Grey, came in shortly after, "so what's this I hear about a story you posted?" She asked. I shook my head,

"I post videos or pictures on Instagram or snapchat about my everyday life and I do it to get work, and it works but I left my phone at home so I don't know what I'm walking into when I get home. Dr. Trevillion-Grey, gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad you keeping the babies." I sighed.

"I'm not." I replied the weight of Kate's words of her wanting me to keep then stuck but I was still unsure.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Dr. Trevillion-Grey asked. I explained what Kate had said the night before. By the time I. Was finished I was in tears. "Oh honey, that way to much stress to put on a person, why would she think that was ok? And buying a crib even before you are ready? What was that woman thinking? Do you still want to give the children up?" A sob escaped from my mouth. She came in and stop being a doctor and became a mother, "poor child, it's ok, you are depressed and have so much on your shoulders I would take you in but I love to far from the city plus it would be a breech of my confidentiality agreement from Doctor to Patient." I was still sobbing I didn't hear a word of it.

"Christian has a few spare rooms, you are not his patient, maybe we can work something out with him. Let me go talk to him." With that she left the room. I laid down on the exam table still sobbing, just as I looked across I saw something, a knife. I was in a doctor's of course knives were used, or maybe I was dreaming. I looked at it, my twins would die as would I. I did want to live anymore, I looked at the notepad on the doctor's desk. And wrote a note, as I was half way through the door opened "I just Christian" she looked to me then the knife then the notepad. "That should be in here, nurse?" She called out, she looked at me and took it from me, more like prided it out of my hand. The nurse came and was shocked that an operation knife had made it into her office, she took it away and I got back up onto the exam table. As I did Dr. Trevillion-Grey. Put some blue jelly on my now little bump and got out the wand for the ultrasound. "Ok so let's take a peek, oh ok, look there is flutter number one and beside her is...there it is, flutter number two." I pushed myself up onto my elbows.

"If I had my phone I would record this moment, but two, what am I going to do?" I asked out loud knowing I hadn't said anything but Kate and mine conversation about the babies.

"Move in with Christian, he is taking the rest of the day off to help you pack, I know that little twit you call a friend is at the hospital and Ana all you need right now is an unbiassed opinion. Not an emotional basket case like Dr. Kathryn Kavanagh." She was right since I told her a week ago about the babies she has been clingy almost to the point where she was encouraging me to keep the babies, I knew I couldn't my budget was screaming no, the fact I was in the doctor's office uninsured meant I was going to have a bigger bill afterwards. I kept thinking about the bottom line, I didn't want to have these babies. I didn't want to pick out names for them. But I knew I didn't want to be waddling around bottom half naked and barefoot.

"What you thinking about sweetheart?" She asked.

"Thinking about what life would be like when I get closer to delivery?" Dr. Trevillion-Grey let out a small laugh,

"Sweetheart you will be so big and beautiful I won't care if you came in your best looking sweatpants and sandals, by the looks of things your due date will be February 27th or at least we think that might be it, babies have this wonderful way of coming earlier than thought. Or later." She giggled at her own joke. I looked at as she put the wand away and handed me a tissue to wipe the gel off my belly. I did, at three months almost now four months pregnant I was starting to show.

"Is this normal?" Pointing to my belly, which had grown, she nodded,

"Most common thing in pregnancy is weight gain. Don't worry eat healthy, exercise, and move into Christian's place and you will be fine, Christian is the most relaxing person to be with, he will keep you safe even when this case goes to trail" she looked up from her notes, "you haven't talked to anybody since that night right? Like police officers?"

"Yeah an Officer Taylor talked to me." I had to get to the point.

"I think it's best you talk to him again because if not the case may never make it to trail and we want this creep to go away, or get help." I hung my head just as I was about to answer Christian walked in pulling his leather coat on over his shoulders, "ready Ana?" I nodded I didn't want to leave Kate's house but really she was too much and Dr. Trevillion-Grey was right I needed a place to clear my head and I didn't want to be alone.

Christian drove me straight home as we pulled up he noticed something familiar on our street, "I wonder why my brother is here?" We both got out and I walked up to my door and it was already unlocked, we walked in and two men looked up at me one was Elliot the other I didn't realize. I froze.

"Oh hey Ana, Kate said you changed your mind so I brought my foremen Paul over to help me build this thing for you. I hope your ok with that?" I nodded, the fact a strange man was in my living room was so not ok. I didn't want them there until Christian came up the stairs and looked into the living room and saw what was going on, he paled as well as the Paul guy.

He turned to me and whisper in my ear, "go to your room and lock the door." I looked at him, "do as I say" he repeated. I moved and I moved into my room and shut the door, as I did I looked around my room looking for anything out of place, my dresser once housed my panties now was open and it looked like somebody had touched them.

"Christian!" I screamed and opened the door only Paul stood there, I was now scared for my life, I looked to him and there he was.

"So miss Ana Steele of WSU is carrying my twin girls." He walked over to the door I was about to slam it shut again when he grabbed it and push it open, "how convenient." He walked into my room.

"Paul!" He and I heard from the hallway from Elliot calling out. "Get out of Ana's room that's the second time I caught you in there! God it's like you want to be fired."

He turned back to me as he did he touched my face, "until we meet again my pet, think of me often." I flinched and pushed him away from me. He walked out and he and Elliot left, as they did Christian came running to me, "he, he touched me!" I stammered out. Racking sobs came out of me as they did he looked over me. He held me as he did he picked up the phone and called the police.

Within half an hour I was in my kitchen answering officer Taylor's questions. Nursing a cup of tea Christian made me, Kate came home a few hours later, while police were still dusting for fingerprints. "What the hell is going on?" Kate exclaimed as she came into the kitchen. I didn't want to talk anymore so I let Christian take over.

"Kate your boyfriend and my brother hired and bought over Ana's rapist, he didn't know until we both walked in. He touched Ana's underwear drawer, and from the looks of things yours too." She gasped, "but Kate I think it's best Ana stays with me for a bit until this goes to trial that way she is protected." Kate nodded almost complying with everything. I went for my phone and there was over 200 messages on there. From email to Instagram, people from the news, blogs, radio stations, lawyers, even one lady who wanted to help me with a gofundme page, but the worst was haters. "Kate, Christian," they looked at me at the same time.

"What does this all mean?" I asked hanging out my phone to them Christian grabbed it first and looked at it and Kate looked over his arm.

"My dear Ana, you have gone viral." He looked at everything. I stood there with my head in my hands, Kate shot me a look of why what did you do? She went to her phone and pulled up my Instagram, with that the story of mine came up and all the people who had viewed it.

"No wonder, you posted a sob story on line of course you are going to get attacked and promotions." She waved her hand around until it rested on the counter then it came to her, "this explains the emails I have been getting all day about talking with you! Now it makes sense!" She exclaimed. "We should talk to the news make your case stronger!" She almost beamed.

"No!" Christian and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Why not if she puts a gofundme page up and gets enough support from the community she won't have to work, I have heard of people putting these pages together after an accident and getting like 24,000 if not more thousands of dollars if she had it set up she won't have to work, let alone that but she would get help for her children. Therapy isn't cheap."

 _Wait a minute_.

"Kate why would my children need therapy?" I asked.

"They're mother was raped won't they need to process that? I would if I was your child." She was looking at her phone after she said that.

"Kathryn Maggie Kavanaugh! I am appalled you would even think that! And you saying that you want me to have the babies is this you trying to be a big sister or a pain in my ass? Because frankly I got a haemorrhoid there and I'm not at 8 or 9 months yet so it's you that's the problem!" She looked at me with her mouth hanging open, I heard Christian snort a laugh but tried to maintain a serious face as I continued "You want those babies so much because you want to be a mother I get it, but have your own damn children and stop hovering on mine! I will do what I will with the media and the go fund myself accounts but that will be me, not you, me!" I paused out of breath, she was white I would even speak to her like that, "you know what I was planing on moving out today taking a few things and leaving just to teach you a lesson but now I don't want what's in my room because that asshole your boyfriend hired may have touched it all, so I don't know and I don't want to know. I want to move on with my life, and I don't need you hovering me, making me tea and wondering about the babies, not only that but you bought a crib for a baby that isn't even here yet, that comes towards the end of a pregnancy not at 3-4 months where I'm still in the high percent of a miscarriage." Kate cut me off

"Your healthily so it's very unlikely"

"That's not the fucking point Kathryn!" I slammed my hand down on the counter!

"You have been pushing your views on me for years and I am done with it, you can push and push me but I'm done. I don't need anything from that room I will buy everything new if I have to and start over, only thing I need is clothes on my body and my camera and that's it." I walked past her to prove my point even further. I went into my room and grabbed my camera bag and filled it with what I needed. I heard her say to Christian.

"Can you talk to her?" Followed by a

"Nope." His footsteps came into my room as he looked at all the black marks from the fingerprint dust left behind, it was almost everywhere but my camera and the bag it came in. "Do you want your hairbrush? Maybe a your pillow?" I grabbed my pillow and took the case off, he got me a suitcase, and opened it for me, "you can't start with nothing, just fill it with what you think you need" I nodded, "he couldn't touched everything in here, like your jeans or your sweats" he was right, he helped as I grabbed knobs on my dresser. "We can go to Victoria secret and buy you new underwear." He stated, I paused at that.

"I bought my underwear from wal-mart and target." I got some sweat pants out as we as some jeans, I pulled out a few workout tops as well as a few t-shirts and sweaters, things that were not black with dust.

"Don't worry just take as much as the case can hold and everything after we can buy new." He was my calm in a storm brewing. I zipped u my suit case and he took it off of my bed and I took my camera back I looked to my laptop where it housed most of my beautiful pictures but that now was taken into evidence. He saw me looking longingly at my desk, "do you have iCloud?" I nodded.

"Then we can fix that problem, come on." He took my hand and lead me from my old room, Kate was no where to be found but I could hear her crying in her bedroom, I looked to the crib that now was taken away for evidence as well. I looked to the cupbroads, I walked over before we left and grabbed my favourite mug one that said "proceed as if success is inevitable." It was a mug my mother had bought me the day I got on the plane to come to Portland and start a new life. I welcomed change and this was big and life changing. I locked the door one last time and Christian I walked down to his car, I left my car at his mother's office. "Don't worry I have a friend of mine looking over the appraisal of the car, I will get you something safe for you and the girls." He came around and opened the car door for me, I slid into the bucket seat of the BMW. He got in, started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Good bye house" I mumbled as we drove to his house.

Kate P.O.V

I am still beaming, I'm helping Ana, well I think I'm helping her. The last few days since she got the news of her being pregnant she has been a miserable person, but then again being raped and being pregnant with said rapist child would put a bitter taste in your mouth. I looked over the charts of one of my parents in the ER. "Okay, little Tommy what happened today?" I had just gotten residency in Seattle Grace hospital, and I loved every minute of it. Tommy was always coming in with a bloody nose.

"Some kid mentioned I didn't have a daddy again so I knocked him out and then he hit me in the nose again." I made an awe sound this kid had a broken nose every other week I made sure to tag some of his blood but really I don't think his mother wanted to push forward with the charges I read deep in her files she had tommy from a rape case and never pressed charges because she was scared. "Ok Tommy let's see what we can do." I pushed a few things around until I heard a snap crackle and pop! "Just like cereal right tommy?" Only I got an

"Ow! That hurt."

"I know buddy, but can you breath better knowing your nose is fixed?" He nodded, I kept a few treats in my pocket for the kids to tell them to not be scared, I forgot one for him, "hang on buddy I will be right back." I went out front to get more lollipops to stick in my pocket, as I did my phone went off, it was Elliot.

"Hey I'm at work what's up?"

"Hey I got a guy here who is good with cribs he says he can help me knock this thing together in the next hour or two, your not home Ana's car isn't here, do you mind if I take the spare key and let myself and paul in?" I shuddered at the name Paul but I thought nothing of it.

"Yep that's fine if Ana's door isn't closed or mine isn't can you do it for us?" I asked

"Sure baby." He had a glee in his voice I loved so much.

"Ok baby I gotta go back to work but I will talk to you later tonight." I smiled as he said

"Ok baby love you."

I had to use code or nurses would mock me.

"I glove you too." I giggled as I hung up and grabbed a handful of cheap suckers from the box we kept behind the desk. I went back in for little tommy who was over the moon for his sucker, I moved onto the next patient as it was a 95 year old woman complaining about chest pains.

"Mrs. Jones, we meet again." I beamed as I pulled the curtain back into place.

I came back just I looked over the cop cars outside my house I parked my car and ran inside, "what the hell?" Christian updated me on the actions my poor friend, poor Ana, I have to do more, more for her babies, I want to be there for her but she is shutting down I know her, if I didn't do it, nobody would, not her mother, not her, she would let nature run its course and she would go on living a normal life minus the fact she was left for dead in an alley behind a club. I wish I was there I wish I was there to help her. Why couldn't have daddy picked another time to go to Barbados? If I was here she won't have been hurt she won't have been knocked up, but then again Elliot and I had talked about this and said what a good thing it was that Christian came into her life. And made it better. So her being pregnant means that she gets to keep Christian. I want her to keep the babies so then I can help raise them, help her be a better mother then her own mother was to her, maybe a better mother then my drunken but job of a mother was to me. I want her to have those babies, to have a better life then Ana and I had.

Hearing her shout me down just made me realize how wrong I was, she doesn't want me as a friend, or a mother or a sister, she went to her room to pack, I went to my room and I cried. I didn't have many friends in this life but Ana was like a sister to me, she and I had mothers that didn't care and daddies that were barely there. That was how we got along, but with her pregnant brain she was going through I couldn't image maybe she was right maybe I was a pain in her ass, but at least she knew how I felt. I cared for her, I loved her like my sister, I heard the door slam shut and I felt into a ragging fit of tears. My best friend, my sister from another mister, gone. While I was here alone. "I'm sorry Ana," I cried into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok I know I have been MIA for a while but I wanted to say it has been because I have been working hard on this next chapter and others, but also working and working out, tonight because I'm leaving town I will post this and tomorrow start in on The Trainer again...hopefully but I liked how this one I could write this with no judgements and I could make it as weird as I wanted. Which the good news, but I am still talking to a doctor about the final chapter, and a lawyer friend who is helping with legal words, trust me it's a dry and dull subject. Please know that I own all mistakes and I don't own Fifty shades or characters, but I write what I love and I welcome all criticism, good or bad. So please enjoy!_**

Chapter 7

Christian p.o.v.

I didn't want to shop tonight I got Dr. S. Brooks to take over my patients tomorrow while I helped Ana settle in with her clothes and her life, she was going to live with me, I will protect her better then Kate did, at least if she decides to keep or adopt the babies it won't matter to me. I would help her either way. I heard the shower turn on, I picked up a book from her nightstand, a tattered old copy of Thomas Hardy Tess of D'ubervilles, she must have loved that book I looked at it while she was in the washroom showering, for our day out today at the mall hopefully she will want to go out and pick some new maternity clothes out as well as some make-up, maybe fix her hair. Just something where she feels good again. I picked up the book again thumbing through the pages it looked like they had been dog earred on the pages, just then I heard the shower turn off, I did want to see her but I wanted her to trust me and not run away, I moved out of her room, soon she will be sleeping with me, just not sure when. I left her room as I heard the door open, I wanted to know more about my frightened dame. Right now, I just need to make sure she kept busy, not as a maid for me, hell I had help, but so she felt useful, I know I didn't want her locked up in my home. I looked into getting her a new Apple laptop that I bought for her and we would pick up together, she could use it in her room or my library, well part of it will be hers. She could look over her work and get more work if she wanted to. But right now I wanted her to remain clam and I wanted her not to worry, any stress for her and the babies lives could be in jeopardy.

I went to the living room and sat down on the plush sofa my sister Mia insisted I buy for her buns of steel, I chucked at my own joke. "What you laughing about?" I heard Ana's voice coming around the corner, there she was wet hair and jeans and a sweater, by the end of the day she would be so hot, I knew why she picked it.

"Nothing my sister bought this couch for herself because she loved how it bounced in the store. So she ran with my credit card and charged it, next thing I know I end up with a pull out couch that doubles as a trampoline." She made a confused face, "according to her anyways," I sigh. "Listen," I commanded her and she looked to me with those doe baby blues "I want you to stop fighting me on the money issue, I have lots of it, but you have nothing, I want to share my wealth with you, so I am taking you out and giving you this." I pull out my wallet and give her my black Amex card, the thing weighs a ton being made of titanium, but women and men knew whom I was in this town when they saw me pulling it out. Now it was her turn to get her confidence up.

"That's nice of you, but I don't need your money." She pushed my hand back. And sat down on the couch, "it is a nice couch." He her still dripping wet. It drove me nuts when I see that in my office some poor wet girl from the rain come running in and dripping head to toe. I had to do something. "Can you come with me?" She nodded.

I pulled her hand up, "you leave your hairdryer at your house?"

She nodded. "It was Kate's"

"Oh, well come up here." I pulled her into my room there my bed white and black with hints of red all over. "I like your room." She noted.

"Yeah Mia my sister did it for me, she thought it was funny since she is a writer. Black and white and read all over." I smiled back at the memories made with her. Out of all of my siblings she was my favourite. I pulled her into my bathroom with the sink, the tub and the two headed shower, she looked around dazed.

I went to under the counter, my last ex girlfriend bought and left her hair drier here, like I cared I never used the damn thing until now. "Do you want to use this one?" She looked at me like I was a three head creature, I knew how scared she was, she knew I wasn't going to hurt her but still the fear of the unknown was haunting her poor body. I knew a colleague of mine who could come over and talk to her maybe open up about what happened. She nodded and took the drier, she was about to walk away when I said "the house is open, no room will be locked to you, you can use anything and do anything you like, I want you to feel safe." She nodded.

"Christian it's not that. I don't feel safe, it's that I was taken out of my home and I am scared of what will happen next."

I chuckled at her answer. "Are you mocking me?" She fired back I heard the hurt in her voice.

"Kinda, Ana you gave the definition of fear and and mistrust, you don't trust me which I understand but sweetie I will not hurt you, I want us to be partners in this even if you give the babies up or not either way I will be by your side." I came closer to her in hopes she would want to hug me but it never did happen. She touched my arm, and left the bathroom. _"Well,"_ I thought, _"we gotta start somewhere."_

I left the bathroom and heard her in her room with the drier, hopefully today we can still make it out and we can get her some new clothes. Or if not maybe get the laptop and get some books whatever she wants she can have, I do feel morbid I didn't protect her in the club but now with that monster in her house and touching her belongings and underwear, I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms and I wanted to knock his lights out until he stopped breathing. I went into my library and pulled out books that I had on the subject on rape, and sat down to read. I wanted to know about Ana but I also wanted to know the signs and struggles she was about to face.

Ana's P.O.V.

I accepted the hairdryer because I could pay him back for that, but for the credit card was too much, he even said something about a new laptop, even my old one was used but I still iCloud in case it crapped out. I didn't want to go out and it was summer I looked to the water that was beside the house, it was a yard and then water. I wonder if he wanted a family here, maybe I could raise the girls here? _"No Ana stop thinking like a happy family!"_ My subconscious snapped at me. _"You mothers was a bar chasing skirt that opened her legs to any man that looked like your daddy, smoked up everything and anything in sight. Your only gift was the mug when she 'tried' to get clean"_ I thought of my mom it had been months since we last spoke, my dad and I well we weren't really close but he taught me the value of a dollar and my mother taught me the value of my jewel. I thought about how Christian would never know how hard my life really was how my mother a Bar maid turn stripper worked, then spent her money on booze and drugs, lucky for me, she brought home enough to feed me, once I turned 13 I looked for illegal work to put better food on the table, my dad left my mom when I was a baby he paid child support but it still wasn't enough. He tried to adopt me but we butted heads and so did I with his new wife, after a while I gave up and I sent him emails on my life, so far I know I have a step-brother named Paul and that is it. He tried to help me a few times by sending money but every time I reject it. If he wasn't willing to stick around and help my mom with diapers and formula, then he doesn't get a pass for giving me money. I worked long hours and saved every penny that came in, never got a cell phone, I knew where my mom worked, my dad and I emailed, I was resourceful. Until college. Until now. I looked to my in room phone, maybe I should call my mom see how she is. I picked up the phone and it rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" It was 3 hours a head in Savannah, and yet my mom was sleeping, well it was a bartenders life I guess.

"Hi momma," a gasp entered the phone

"Anastasia! Oh my gosh I was just dreaming you were going to call me" she was stretching I could hear that much over the phone.

"How's my National Geographic photographer?" Her long nickname for me but it worked.

"I'm ok, just" here it goes, "pregnant" another gasp then silence. "Mom?"

"I saw your Instagram honey I knew but I didn't want to believe it, thank you for telling me" we didn't speak for a minute as if to ask that burning question. Who's they're daddy? I didn't want to know but really I didn't want to know.

"So what happened that night?" She asked maybe hoping to piece together some part of the story, a story I don't fully remember.

"Momma, I'm sorry I don't know, I was drugged, dragged behind the alley of the club and raped. I don't know why he picked me." I sat on the bed, I wanted to die, "I woke up and the doctor who took care of my rape kit is the one who is taking care of me now, I think he wants to help, momma I don't know what to do, what should I do?"

I heard her sigh, I never ask her for advice on men as far as I knew men fucked ya then dumped ya.

"It's a big thing right now with how you are, but you always were one of sure heart, you always went with your gut." She paused. "Just trust him, if he cares about you to take you into his home without payment and wants to help you, let him help you. I know you have been fiercely independent, but this man wants to give you help, I know your and your dad never got along and mother me and you but you always made sure you were ok, I think you need to let that wall down and let him help." She was right Christian didn't have to give me his card but he did, he didn't have to give me care from his mother for free but he did, he wanted to help.

"Okay momma, I will take some of my wall down." I laid back on my bed and rested. I looked to the right of the nightstand. "Mom I have to go."

"Ok baby and I love you no matter what."

"I know I love you too." I put down the home line and ran to Christian. "Christan!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" I heard from the library.

"Were you in my room?" I heard him curse, I ran to where he was and confronted him. "Christian just please its my space I used to have the same deal with Kate we would go into each other's rooms then after what happened I didn't want her coming in. But if you come in please say something, I don't like my belongings touched."

He just sat there, hung his head the looked up and in my eyes. "You're right and I'm sorry I should have knocked but I came in to check on you and I didn't hear you so I thought you had fallen, I want to make sure you're ok." He was sincere, I would have to trust him a bit he knew who had hurt me, so he wanted to make it right. I nodded, "okay"

"Okay" he smiled. "I have read up while you were drying your hair and I hope you don't mind on what I was reading but I wanted to see if there was anything more I can do to make this easy for you." I nodded.

"Christian it's mostly me, I'm very independent, so if I have a wall up, it's because my parents did they're best to raise me but my dad lived in Las Vegas and my mom in Savannah, my dad was into construction, my mom a stripper, I just learned to take care of myself without the help of others, so if it seems like I have a wall up, I do, but I'm learning to take it down for you."

He nodded, "it's ok we are learning together, but I do want to take you out and get some new things maybe get a new wardrobe and your hair cut maybe."

"I would like that." I replied.

"Great I will set it up for you." He replied. I left his office and went over to his comfy couch

I sit down as a blonde woman in her late fifties ruffles my hair, she looked like Vicki Vail from Batman. I shivered as her long red fingernails played in my hair, "Ana, what would you like to do with your hair?" I shrugged, I needed a trim but I wanted all of the long locks gone.

"Maybe short, not in a bob short but up to my shoulders, with some layers?" She nodded, understanding what I asked for. I relaxed as much as I could knowing Christian wasn't far from me, if not, in the next chair by the door of the salon. A raven hair girl came down in the chair to the left of me and she looked like she pissed people off as a profession. "Hello" she gave me a once over as if to see what I was about, I waved.

"I know it's hard" she spoke again, "but I think I can help." She smiled.

"What you talking about?" I asked.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Mia Grey, my father hired me as his Paralegal until I finished school to become a lawyer, our family is both doctors and lawyers." She smiled. I felt I was getting ambushed. "Ana relax I will not bite...yet!" She laughed as I sat back and let blonde comb out my hair. "Ana my brother has gotten a good visual of the suspect, you now who he is, you have agreed to press charges the next step is finding him bring him, questioning, then when we have enough evidence, which looks like we do" looking to my small swollen belly, "then it looks like he will be going away for a long time. The only curve ball we have is your roommate Kathryn."

 _Kate?_

"Why would Kate be a curve ball?" She straightens in her chair she is wearing a black suit. Holding an apple phone in her hands. Her hair was long, black and straight. She flicked it over her shoulder.

"Look before we even took this case one we did some digging as lawyers do, and we found that Kathryn and Paul are half brother and sister by blood same mother different father and this might make you sick, but we found out that your father married to his mother." It took me a second to figure out everything.

"I think I need a bucket" the hairstylist stopped and helped me to the toilet. Which means by sure double luck. Paul my step-brother fucking raped me and didn't know I was his family. Everything I ate during that day and night before came heaving up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok I know I have been away for a bit, I have been training and working back to back so writing is on the back burner but I did finish chapter 8 for all of you now I have two ways to do this, finish at Chapter 10 and have epilogue or I write the trial. I am thinking about it and I have a cool and sinster way of how I see it I will give you a hint, if you have seen James Foley's work you know it can go a little dark, especially with his work in "Fear" the last scene is how I see the tail end of this story going down, if you are down keep reading, it's will keep getting better, in the mean time just wait. More to come!**_ _ **All mistakes are mine, I don't own Fifty shades, this is original work! Also I welcome all good and bad comments. Thanks!**_

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Christian P.O.V**_

Knowing Mia and Dad working on Ana's case made me feel better, but still they shouldn't be. As far as I knew and Ana knew her dad and her step-mom split up about two years ago, if Paul did sleep with her, it would be fine, however Ana said she knew of him but he never visited while she was there, and good she didn't meet him. I felt horrible when Mia came to me first to talk about her case. I wish she didn't have to tell her about what was going to happen, or that Paul was her step-brother, divorced or not family is family and this guy sounded psychotic or the most pathological.

Elena came running back to me, "your sister shared some information with her now she's" she didn't have to finish before I was running past her to the back to the washrooms there she was in the one large bathroom throwing up. I came behind her and held her hair up.

"Did you know too?" She asked as the racking heaves were escaping her.

"I had an idea I didn't know that it would be like a game of thrones episode." Another racking heave left her body then coughing and dry heaves soon came. My poor Ana, I rubbed her back until

She was able to pull back, I flushed the toilet as she sat there, I got a wet paper towel and handed it to her to wipe her lips. She began sobbing slowly. "What's wrong?"

"It was my own family that raped me!" She started crying all over again. I got down to her level. I placed her hands within mine.

"They caught him now this can go to trial and you will never have to see him again."

"I have to tell you something" she whispered. I leaned in, "that night Elliot invited me because he knew Kate was out of town, he wanted me to meet you, I was there for you." She started shaking as a few sobs escaped her. I knew my brother wanted to set me up and knowing it was her, made it even better but the fact some asshole stole her away from me and then raped her, he took what was, what is mine and damaged it. I was pissed but not here not now.

"I know Ana, I really do, Elliot wanted us to connect and I'm glad we did. Before you were bubbly, giddy to be there and when he came up to you, you knew right away he wasn't for you but still gave him a nice send off and he in turn found a way to hurt what's mine." I held her close for a minute, "do you still want your hair cut?" She nodded.

"I want it all cut off." I nodded.

"Ok so like a bob cut?" She nodded.

"Yes" she whispered, oh boy this will be new for her but her locks will be donated but still all her chestnut hair gone. I got her up off the floor and into Elena's chair again. I whispered in her ear, "I know you like your jokes and dirty humour, but this is a special circumstance, I need you to take care of her" I looked to Mia's spot who playing with her phone, "and you!" She looked up, "come with me!" I looked to Elena before I left with Mia, "she wants a bob cut, please leave some hair there for her to play with." She nodded as I walked with Mia out of the salon.

"What's going on?" Mia demanded as we got out into the Seattle sunny day a blistering 32 degrees over took us.

"Ana isn't well and your information made her unwell, so next time you storm past me with information like that, do me a favour and don't!" I sighed I have never been cross with my sister but this is the first time I have been. I look down before back to her, "look dad and you work on the case, I will help Ana overcome this, she needs to heal, so don't bother her with information about this, she much rather forget it happened and let her self believe she is having the Christ child, can we do that?"

"What about when it goes finally to trial?" She probed, my sister was good.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now let's focus on building a case, let her stay blind to the costs of this, she doesn't know how much this will all cost I'm putting her under my insurance plan, and I will cover yours and dad's legal fees"

Mia shook her head.

"That's a lot of money Christian for a piece of ass." I wanted to slap her!

"No Mia, she is mine, I saw her at the bar first, I saw him put that shit in her drink and I saw him take her from my arms when she couldn't stand up, I knew she was drugged but I was half cut and didn't care, now I do. I will do anything to fix this! If I sink a million into her and she leaves me, I will give her all of my money just so she can live a comfortable life with twins ok? This isn't some girl," the door opened and I didn't noticed who walked out until I said. " this is the girl I want for the rest of my life."

"Kinda presumptuous if you ask me." I turn and see Ana standing there. With her hair pinned up ready to be cut shoulder length, she looked sexy as fuck. But...

"Shit!" It rolled out of my mouth.

 ** _Ana p.o.v_**

I can't believe I got sick in a salon I could look around and see a few eyes looking at me, all feeling like daggers. I just was quiet until I look over at the chair where Christian was supposed to be and I felt uneasy. "Can we stop for a second?" I asked the hairdresser.

"You feel sick again sweetie?" I nodded my head,

"Can I go outside to get some air?"

"Absolutely" taking off the cape I went to the front, the smell of hair dyes was getting a bit off as I pushed out the door I heard him say "this is the girl I want for the rest of my life" I crossed my arms and looked at him,

"Kind of presumptuous if you ask me." I replied. I have idea what they were talking about but as they turned to me I must have been looking like a idiot with clips in my hair and such, I heard a snort come from Mia and Christian cursing to himself. I went back inside now knowing where he was I went back to the chair. "Feel better?" The cape wrapped around me again, I nodded. For the next hour, Elena told me about her dogs Max and Banks. I snored with laughter as she told me about they're little adventures. As soon as she was finished I smiled, I felt like some of the weight of my troubles had been taken off of my shoulders,

"Next time when you come back we will add some blonde and make a few strips pink. Sound good? Make you look like Banks" I giggled as she told me how she dropped a highlight applier box on him by accident and dyed him pink for a few days. I nodded.

"That sounds good." I replied, I looked up Christian had returned to his spot by the door I got up and moved over towards him.

"Christian," he looked up,"what do you think?"

He smiled, "not blonde, but very you." He stood and took my hand in his, "your bill has been taken care of Mrs. Grey," I whipped my head around.

"Excuse me?" I felt a sharp tug that lead merit of the salon.

"Don't worry about it." Christian muttered, "we have to take you to get your laptop" I am pulled to his side, his roughness is scaring me.

"Christian stop." I ripped my hand from his, he woke up a bit when he realized what he was doing. I rubbed my hands now frightened of him, he came to me as I backed up, "Ana,"

"Don't come near me." I stammered. "No" I backed up, I looked around, I turned around he watched me as I walked away. He followed me as I walked, "Ana!" He called to me, "just stop it Christian I don't need you to babysit me right now." I stormed off, I didn't have my wallet or phone but I didn't care the worse was done to me. I wanted some time to think.

It took me little over three hours a few coffee shop bathrooms but I made it back to Christian's, I opened the front door and the alarm didn't sound in fact it just went and spoke "front door open." I came in and walked around. I heard a familiar voice in the kitchen, I looked in and there was Dr. Trevalen-Grey, "why hello dear," I looked over to the pot cooking food, as I did Christian sat by the kitchen sink with his arms folded over looking pissed, his mother spoke softly. "I'm here as a mediator, nothing more, Christian understand you frighten a young woman who didn't want to be touched let alone manhandled in the street and Ana, what set you off?" She looked at me with kind eyes.

"The lady at the salon misspoke and called me Mrs. Grey and said my bill was taken care of." I raised my hands, "I don't want to be taken care of, I have been doing fine I was born, between keeping an aspirin between my knees and my mothers groping boyfriend's hands off of me I did ok. I don't need your charity Christian."

He looked ready to charge until his mother spoke. "Ana, Christian, relax. Ana, Christian wants to help you so much so he has put together that go fund me account for you."

"I don't want your fucking Help! I want to be left alone! I don't need charity or help of others I want out!" I ran towards the door I was feeling pissed off now. The rain came in goblets I grabbed a thin jacket and raced out into the cold Seattle night. I went into an alley and cried. No Kate, no Christian and no mother. His or mine, I had to raise these babies on my own, it wasn't long before a spotlight came down on me as I shivered in the cold. "Ms. Steele?" I nodded. "Officer Taylor here, I've got her."

"10-4" he came down to my level, "I need to take you somewhere, do you want coffee? Maybe warm you up a bit?" I nodded. "I don't need help, I don't have money but I'm sure."

"It's ok here," he pulled a blanket from his car as I was talking. I wrapped into it, "rough childhood?" I nodded again.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked again. I shook my head, "I think you have a hard time accepting help because nobody was there to save you, isn't that right?" A sob escaped me, I covered my mouth as if it was something a sane woman wasn't suppose to do. I shook from the cold. "Do you want to get a coffee? Tea?" I am in pain, from the cold I didn't want this man in front of me, I wanted him to go away.

"Can you please just go away?" I asked in a whimper.

"Sure." He stood and walked back to his squad car. He just sat there while I was left in the cold. I must have been so cold I fallen asleep but I did.

I awoke in the hospital, not chained to the bed but a blonde Doctor came to my side the minute I woke up. "Hello Ana, I'm Doctor Claire Green, I hear you been having a rough start to this pregnancy and I thought you would like to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"No I'm ok I just want to find a new place to live and move on. I don't want to live with Christian." I pulled myself up in bed ready to make a run for it.

"I heard what happened and I cut my honeymoon short for you so tell you what, for every time you want to leave because it's too hard for you we will take a walk, or a jog or a run. I'm a great runner." She looked at me dead on,

"You run?" She nodded.

"Boston marathon second fastest time, trust me I can runout most people, even my husband, toddler and trainer. Ready whenever you are."

I pulled the covers back and got some clothes on. I sighed, " I don't know where to begin?"

"Let's start at the beginning, tell me about your mother, what was she like?"

I paused as a vision of my mother drunk passed out on the kitchen floor popped into my head and me telling her we'd be late to the first day of school, in a flood of rage I spoke.

"My mother was crack head had no insurance. I don't have any and I can't afford you." I pulled my new jeans on as well as my new powder blue top.

"Do you hate your mother?" She asked softly.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I hate the bitch for treating me like a piece of meat her boyfriends would touch and when they couldn't keep they're peckers in their pants they would come find me and try and hump me in the middle of the night but since they were all drunken pigs I knee them in the balls. And I would cry and yell but my mom would take their side!" I stopped for a second. "my mother says she's clean now, but really who's to know, the only meaningful gift she gave me was my mug. And then it was like thanks for not having strange men try and dry hump me in bed mom!" I was pacing. "She never loved me, I wanted books, like little women, but I had to steal them from the library at school, my mother would punish me when she was the whore." I hated her, I really did, but I tried for the sake of trying. I paced faster, "it's like she didn't even try or fucking care about me. Even if she did now it doesn't replace the years of mistreatment. My dad left when she cheated on him with her boss saying it was because "she wanted to keep her job" I was barefoot and yet I wanted out. I kept running back and forth, Dr. Green must have picked up on it she put down a pair of black converse shoes and a pair of socks. "Let's run." I didn't hesitate. I pulled on the socks then shoes. I looked up at Dr. Green. "He knew your size." We got off the bed and walked over to the door she opened it for me. "Ok start slow and when you feel you can't go on we will stop but if you want to go faster just run until you can't run anymore, I will be right beside you." I watched her take her lab coat off and clip her I.D onto her hip scrubs pants. "Ready?" I just started running not even thinking. I heard her shoes sqeak behind me but soon she was right beside me. "Tell me more? Tell me about your dad?" I sped up she kept in pace with me, she was good. "He left when I was a baby, we tried to make us as father and daughter work but he had a shitty wife. She hated me," I made it outside, I started running like I was going home. To Kate's,

"Let's go this way." I point Dr. Green kept pace.

We ran past Kate's place saw her boyfriend's truck outside, but I didn't want to bother her, we ran past a few coffee shops and such until we came to Escala my newish home. I ran inside as the rain started to come down Dr. Green followed me in. We talked about Christian and I asked if I should have ground rules, we also talked about what my life would look like if I accepted help for the twins, and the go fund me page. She said "I don't like signing out patients while on a run with them, but I can do it when I get back and I will fax them to Christian's home." We walked to the front desk, a black lady sat behind it. "Can I help you?" Her name tag said Ros.

"Yes Ros" she glanced at it as I did hoping I would get it right as I said it, she smiled. " I don't have a Key to Dr. Christian Grey's home but he is letting me stay with him, can I be buzzed or let up please?"

"I'm sorry but I don't allow uninvited guests of this building in without them knowing about it, I will have to call Dr. Grey." I nodded and turned to Dr. Green.

"It's ok they are always like that here. Just wait he will pick up and answer and it will be ok."

She motioned for us to come to the desk. "Miss Steele, is it?" I nodded. "Dr. Grey is on his way down, he also said I should give you a FOB and codes for parking in the building as well as your own key to his front door." She smiled for a second "I'm sorry for the confusion, welcome home Miss Steele." She passed me a general fob with the garage door buttons on it, as well as front door key. As I was looking it over, I heard the clip of his shoes coming down the hall, I looked up as he said "Ana" he almost rushed me as he was about to I said "stop." He didn't stop, "no!" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks. "We need to talk, alone, upstairs." I spoke softly, Dr. Green looked at me, "I'll call you tomorrow." I whispered and with that she turned and started running to the door and ran out and down the street, I turned to Christian who was rooted in the spot.

"Can we go upstairs?" He asked, I nodded.

He lead me to the elevator, I knew I could trust him, but one step at a time, plus there was our rules we needed to talk about. But for now, we rode in silence up to his house.

 ** _That's all for now, I will try and update soon but we will see! Thanks everyone for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ladies so you will all hate me after this I know it but I wanted to let you know I talked to my mom who also writes and reads a lot of crime drama, and she was telling me that in event like this there is a lot of evidce that needs to be collected, so it made my choice clear on how I see the end happening now. Sorry ladies. It will be awesome I promise! It may take me a while before the final chapters will be up but I promise it will not be disappointing! I don't own fifty shades nor do I own the characters, I welcome all reveiws good or bad and I own all mistakes. Thanks enjoy!**

Chapter 9

 ** _Ana's POV_**

We get to the top where his penthouse is and we walk in quietly. I make my way over to the couch and sit on it's fluffyness. I had to ask.

"How long did I sleep for when after Taylor found me?"

He came to me with some tea. English breakfast, weak and black. My favourite.

"He said as soon as you passed out he put you in the squad car and drove you to the ER, not sure what to do with you. Luckily we had been paging Dr. Green about this all week and when you came in to the ER, so did she." He paused knowing he was sitting on the coffee table.

"Ok let's talk." Christian stated, he looked crap, he had bags under his eyes, like he had been up all night.

"Ground rules?" He nodded.

"Ground rules, ok I'm open to that." He put his wine off to the side.

"I want Dr. Green to see me as her patient, I like your mom but Dr. Green pointed out the both of you might have biased opinion and it's not good if this case goes to trail"

"Ok done."

I took a deep breath in. "Next," I breathed out. "I want you to stay out of my personal space, it a lot to ask because you want to coddle me and make sure I'm ok, but Dr. Green pointed out I need time to trust and heal, I don't want to jump into bed with you until after the trail." He cleared his throat.

"What?" I asked.

"There might be a problem with that."

"Please no Christian there can't be a problem."

"I got an email about an hour ago saying he is gone, the police don't know where to find him." He looked down defeated.

"Christian I want to this to go away. The fact I'm pregnant and I am scared and I'm living with a man who loves control. I just want to move on and move with you." He looked at me then a slow smile played on his lips.

"Does that mean you do want a relationship with me?" I looked down and away before I whisperd.

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry can you repeat yourself?"

"I said Yes!" I yelled.

He laughed at what I was saying it wasn't funny, then again I was saying I was willing to trust him in exchange for him to open his home and life to me. I looked into his lost grey eyes and an overwhelming urge hit me, I sprang towards him. "What are you mph" my lips crashed into his as they did I pulled back, "I'm sorry," I retreated to the couch, feeling my head I don't know why it might have been a dizzy spell. I look at him again, and the urge hit me again only harder, I want more, I needed more. "I thought you wanted to take things slow," he asked. He looked at me from across the table, "tell me what you want Anastasia?"

"I want you." I whispered.

This time he was ready for me and he took me full on, in fact taking me into his strong arms he pulled me close to his body and carried me. "Here let's go to my room." He whispered in between breaths, I nodded and followed anything he say, I would do, anything action. I wanted to blindly follow, Dr. Green mentioned that he was a kind and trusting man, he would never bring harm to a woman unless she asked, I asked what she meant and she waved it off. I wanted him I was unsure how to love again. He laid me down on the bed, he took his time with me, he took my top off slowly, I didn't have a bra on, Dr. Green said something about it being used to try and hang myself so they took that and my panties away. Christian made his way to my breasts that had now grown since I last saw them, they were bigger then I put on a bra last. He popped on in his mouth and slowly swirled his tongue around and around. My head fell back with his movements, "Just you wait, you have no idea whats about to happen next." He gruffly said as he moved to my next breast, my breath quickened as the breast he just left wet was now exposed to cold breeze and it peaked. He made fast work of cupping my naked breast and it softened in his hands. He removed his mouth from the other breast and placed small kisses down my tummy, I giggled as his breath tickled me. "Stay still" he said with a edge of roughness, but still Christian in him. He pulled down my pants only I knew what men like him wanted.

"I'm sorry if I'm not shaved down there." I mentioned.

"It's ok, I don't mind a bit of hair in my food." With that he sank his mouth on to my clit. I began whimpering, he was right, I didn't know what to expect considering this was my first time with a man that I was conscious for. He pulled back the folds and his tongue swirled around and around, I felt this wave in my groain one I never felt before, I never masterbated but he was giving me a few lessons on what I soon liked, another wave hit and I gasped, soon he placed a finger inside of me and found a hard spot I didnt know was there. "Whats tha...oh!" My head raised only to fall down again.

"That my dear is what most men take forever to find and I call the "oh" spot, you girls call it the G-spot." He snickered. He placed his finger on it again. "God Anastasia you are so tight." He messaged that area again. I knew I was close as wave after wave of pleasure crashed upon me, my breath quicken, I grabbed the sheets my toes curled, and I screamed "Christian!" My body shook he just ket rubbing that spot, and his mouth on my clit. He pulled back, "God girl you are soaking wet." I didn't know what he meant but he put his cock in me, my breathe inhaled quickly. The fullness of another mans body in me did something in me, I craved him, he looked into my eyes, longly, "Ready?" He asked as he was relaxed, I nodded, he drew back and his body hit me full force his cock hit to that spot he was talking about. I inhaled again and almost screamed, I was in pain, it feel like something was being ripped in me.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"Yes but I want you to keep going." I replied.

"Okay." I heard him whisper.

He continued with his pounding, after a while I began to relax then, my body reacted again as I did for when he had his mouth on me, my body shot wave after wave of pleasure around him, I clung to his sweaty body, "again baby?" I nodded.

"Yes" I whimpered. He readjusted so he could get deeper in me, so as he did, he held my bottom and dove harder in. "Harder Christian!" I yelled. _Where the hell did that come from?_

He did what he was told and soon enough my nails were digging into his flesh and he was moaning as well. I swear at some point I blacked out. But when I came back he was smiling.

"So you like it rough?" He joked. He pulled out of me as he did, I felt empty inside. I looked down expecting blood but only thing I found was his cum. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair.

"So for your second first time, how did you like it?" He asked.

"I'm ok, just I think I blacked out from all the pleasure you gave me." He laughed.

"My dear Anastasia you have no idea what I know, how I can tease and play with your body. Trust me we are going to have lots of fun together."

I fell asleep in his arms.

 ** _Christian's P.o.v._**

An hour after my beautiful goddess came, I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I quickly jumped up and changed into some sweats and an old shirt. Something with Harvard on it, I opened the door to find Officer Taylor there. "Grey we need to talk."

I nodded and walked out of the bedroom closing the door on my Goddess.

"Grey, you will not like this, but we had to let Paul Clayton go."

"What?" I yelled. I looked to the door then back at Taylor. "Explain yourself man! How could you let him walk free? When you know there are children sitting in my girlfriend's body that they are not mine to lay claim to"

"There isn't enough evidence to put against him in a full trial, and normally with cases like this, not many women come forward, I'm sorry Dr. Grey but unless there was more to this case where there was 2-3 maybe even 5 women saying the same thing that they were drugged and raped and ended up pregnant then I would say we have a great case but we have one woman with twins." He paused. "I know you are doing your best to keep her hidden, but now I think it's time you get her out of the city. Maybe out of the country?"

"I don't want to be far from my patients." I retorted.

"Ok so where?" I shook my head. "Dr. Grey I need to know so we can her the protection she needs." I nodded.

"I know Taylor,"

"What's going on?" A sleepy eyed goddess came out from the bedroom in my terry cloth bathrobe.

"Nothing Ana, just officer Taylor came by to tell us that they found Paul and they are bring him in. Isn't that right?" I nodded with Taylor.

"That's correct, have a good night Miss Steele." He tapped his forehead and off he went into the night. I moved Ana into the bedroom.

"Do you want your room or mine?" I asked she looked at me as she pulled the stash away from her body. "Yours." A slow smile played on my face as I sank to my knees and began licking her sweet clit again. I knew for a fact that if we were this incredible together in bed then there was no telling what our future held.


End file.
